The Field of the Fire Ants
(Next morning) (Mathayus wakes up and find himself in the desert with his neck buried and he groans) (Pooh, Simba and friends wake up and find themselves in the cages locked and guarded by Memnon's soldiers) Tigger: Where are we? (One of the Memnon's soldiers with the torch walk to the ant hole and drops the torch into it) Arpid: Fascinating, isn't it? The smoke, it causes the fire ants to abandon their homes, you see? (The ants come out of the ant hole) Arpid: All the sooner to feast on our stupid heads. (laughs) Mathayus: You think this is funny? Arpid: It's a little bit funny. Yes. You see, I am about to escape, while you are about to die a horrible death for leaving me to die last night. Rabbit: Oh, great, horse thief. You are great. Mathayus: So what are you waiting for? Arpid: You see that one up there? He's been drinking that Yak peed for about an hour now and sometime very soon--Ahh. You see? (The soldier groans) (Mathayus turns to Arpid but he is disappeared) Hunter: Look. He's gone. The horse thief has just disappeared. Right in front of my eyes. Cindy: It must be magic. (The soldier urinates) (He stands on the rock) Soldier: Hey! Where's the horse thief? (Arpid, with a stick, hits the guard) (The second of the soldiers is about to drop the torch into the ant hole, but gets hit by Arpid and falls on the ant hole) (He screams with the ants eating over him) (He sputters and gasps) Simba: How did he do that? Timon: How did he do that? Boo Boo: How will we get out? Brave Paw's voice: We can help. (The Paw Paw bears appear) Pooh: Brave Paw? Princess Paw? Mighty Paw? Yogi: Laughing Paw? Trembly Paw? PaPooch? Pooh: You're really here? Yogi: Is that you, cousins? Trembly Paw: The one and only, Cousins. Timon: They're your cousins? They look like the Indians. I thought the Indians were instinct in the 17th-19th century. Mighty Paw: What are you doing in the cage anyway? Pooh: We have been captured by Memnon's soldiers. Brave Paw: Is that so? Now don't you worry. We will get you out of here in no time at all. Where are the keys? Yogi: One of the soldiers has them and is guarding them. Laughing Paw: We'll get the keys. (The Paw Paw bears run to get the keys) (The ants crawl quickly toward Mathyus) (He turns to more ants crawling quickly towards him too) (He tries to pull himself out of the hole, grunting) (Arpid waves at him) Mathyus: All right. Come on. Get me outta here. Arpid: Do you, uh, promise not to kill me? Mathyus: Yes, I promise. Arpid: Remember, you are an Akkadian. You make an oath, you always have to keep it, right? Mathyus: That's right. Arpid: Promise to take me with you and share in the spoils of your adventures. Mathyus: What? All right. Fine. Yes, I promise. (Arpid drinks the Yak piss and spits, blowing the fire to burn the ants like a dragon) (Mathayus squishes the ants with his chin) (Arpid blows the fire to burn more ants) (An ant crawls on Mathayus's head but he bites it and spits it out) (One of the soldiers stands guarding the keys) Princess Paw: Hey, you! (a soldier turns) You will give us the keys or else. Soldier: Or else what? (Princess Paw uses her medallion and uses its power to defeat the soldier) (The soldier is defeated) Brave Paw: (grabbing the keys) Got it! Laughing Paw: Ok. Now let's free our cousins and their friends. (The Paw Paw bears return to Pooh and friends in the cages with the keys) Pooh: You got it! Princess Paw: We all did. (Brave Paw unlocks the locks with the right key) (The cage doors are opened and Pooh and friends are free) Boo Boo: Mathayus is in danger. We have to help him. Tigger: Ok, let's go for it. (The heroes run to rescue Mathayus and Elliot blows his own fire to burn the ants) (Arpid throws the torch and puts the bottle down on the ground) Arpid: All right. Now hold still. (reaching to get one of the ants) Oh, here's one. (grabbing one of those) Ah. (Mathayus grunts) That's a big one! My! (reaching and grabbing the second ant) Here comes the one. (Mathayus grunts once more) (So the heroes squish the ants and burn them) (Finally, the ants are gone) Tigger: (laugh) Now that's what I call sheriffin'. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts